Disney Magic Castle KiraKira Shiny Star
Disney Magic Castle Kirakira Shiny Star '''is an Arcade spin-off of '''Disney Magic Castle, a series of 3DS games published in Japan, as well as America, where it is known as Disney Magical World. Released December 2016, KiraKira Shiny Star is available in Japan on numerous Arcades. Gameplay The game stars the Player, a girl who is personally invited to Castleton, the hub world of the series. There she meets the various Disney characters and performs with them in various rhythm games, involving pressing the right buttons in time to the music. The Character can be customized, including her face styles, eye color, hair color, and hair style. The Player can also unlock various outfit and costumes pieces for her (known as coords) to use in game, which allows the Player to perform various appeals and gain several points depending on the rarity and full coordinate. To save their Data, Players can purchase Keys through the use of Gachapon machines, usually located next to the Game machine. After each play through the Player can gain more coord cards, including tops, dresses, bottoms, shoes, and accessories. Characters Mickey Mouse and Friends *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Chip *Dale Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Snow White *The Prince *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Sleepy *Bashful *Sneezy *Dopey The Three Caballeros *Jose Carioca *Panchito Pistoles Cinderella *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Fairy God Mother Alice in Wonderland *Alice *White Rabbit *Mad Hatter *March Hare Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Tigger The Little Mermaid *Ariel *Flounder *Sebastian Beauty and the Beast *Belle *Beast *Lumiere *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip Teacup Aladdin *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Abu Lilo & Stitch *Lilo *Stitch Tangled *Rapunzel *Flynn Rider Sofia the First *Sofia Shiny Star Story *Alice From: Alice in Wonderland *Aurora From: Sleeping Beauty *Ariel From: The Little Mermaid *Belle From: Beauty and the Beast *Jasmine From: Aladdin DCD Collections Each collection releases waves of new songs, coords (outfits), character design options, and Save Data Keys. 2016 Wave 1 2017 Wave 2 Wave 3 Wave 4 Wave 5 Wave 6 2018 1st Anniversary Flower Season Merchandise *Shiny Keys *Bath Bombs *Gummies *Binders *Fantasy Shop Worlds *''Castleton'' *''Dwarf Woodlands:'' Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' World. *''Castle of Dreams:'' Cinderella's World. *''Wonderland:'' Alice in Wonderland's World. *''Hundred Acre Wood:'' Winnie the Pooh's World. *''Atlantica:'' The Little Mermaid's World. *''Beast's Castle:'' Beauty and the Beast's World. *''Agrabah:'' Aladdin's World. *''Hawaii Island:'' Lilo & Stitch's World. *''Kingdom of Corona:'' Tangled's World. *''Enchancia:'' Sofia the First's World Trivia *This is the first and only Spin-off game made for Disney Magic Castle. **It is also the only game for the series not released in English. *This is one of the few Arcade Games where the player can use an object other than a card to Save their Data. *This is the 2nd Disney themed Arcade Game, the first being the popular Tsum-Tsum series. Gallery Logo.png|the main logo design for the series C&D.jpg Bnr_start-2nd.jpg The_Little_Mermaid_FIlm.jpg Beauty_and_the_Beast.png Aladdin_Film.png Lilo_&_Stitch.jpg Sofia_the_First_Film.png Tangled_Film.jpg Img 11.jpg|A screenshot from the Game Img_16.jpg Img_17.jpg Img_18.jpg Img_19.jpg Img_20.jpg Img_13.jpg DMCKSS_Alice.jpg Img_12.jpg Img_34.jpg Img_35.jpg Img_22.jpg Img_23.jpg Img_24.jpg Img_14.jpg Img_15.jpg Img_25.jpg Img_26.jpg Img_27.jpg Img_48.jpg Img_49.jpg Img_50.jpg Img_51.jpg BBappeal2.jpg BBappeal.jpg Img_36.jpg Img_37.jpg Img_28.jpg Img_29.jpg Img_30.jpg Img_38.jpg Img_39.jpg Img_31.jpg Img_32.jpg Img_33.jpg Img_40.jpg Img_41.jpg Img_42.jpg Img_43.jpg Img_44.jpg Img_45.jpg Img_46.jpg Img_47.jpg AA0100.png|One of the collectable Save Data Keys Category:Main Pages Category:DCD